Too Much
by pokedude816
Summary: Natsu was betrayed by the guild. What happens? Natsu comes back after travelling practically everywhere. Smarter, more dashing and way stronger! Natsu x Harem. First fanfiction. Rated M incase. On hiatus, trying all my best to make it longer for next chapter.
1. Chapter 1: Betrayals

Too Much

Chapter 1: Betrayals.

It was an ordinary day in the guild, Fairy Tail. Gray, Gajeel and Natsu , constantly bickering with one another. Juvia, staring lustfully at Gray. Erza, scolding Gray of his habit of stripping. Then Erza sends a death glare to Natsu and Gray. And even much more.

Yup, an ordinary day…

Natsu then pushed Gray onto Erza, unfortunately who was eating her strawberry cake and as usual, it dropped on the floor.

Gray instantly pushed the blame to Natsu.

Erza: "Natsu! Can you ever stop being so childish, you cause so much problems for our guild."

Lucy: "Yeah! You keep barging into my house and invade my privacy!"

And many more complains as you would probably know.

Gray: "Hey Gramps. Suspend him so that we can finally get some quietness and you will get lesser complaints of compensation.

Makarov's eye started to show money signs. Basically, like this- ($o$).

Everyone started to agree that Natsu should leave.

Natsu started to feel emotions bottling up inside him. Something he felt before.

It was when Igneel abandoned him.

Natsu: "You guys abandoned me, just like Igneel. If all of you find me that annoying, then, I will leave" he said, sobbing.

Natsu burned he Fairy Tail mark and dashed out of the guild.

No one believed what just happened infront of them. Even Lucy could not believe that the one who introduce her to Fairy Tail left.


	2. Chapter 2: Going Off

Too Much

Chapter 2: Going Off

When Natsu reached his home, he started writing letters. Natsu wrote two letters. One was to Happy for he was still asleep and the other one for the guild.

_Dear Happy,_

_I am sorry, I have to leave. I need some time to reflect on everything that has happen. There is a huge amount of fish inside the refrigerator when you are hungry. Hope to see you soon!_

_From,_

_ Natsu Dragneel_

_To The Guild,_

_I have nothing to say to all of you. Who knew you will leave me just like Igneel did._

_From,_

_Natsu Dragneel_

Natsu then went to pack his bag with his necessities such as clothes, a bottle and etcetera. He took a black cloak, with a fire sign on the middle back of it and wore it over his clothes to prevent being seen along his adventure.

Natsu: "I guess it is time to leave Magnolia. This place sure has a lot of memories."

And he slowly walked into the open wilderness of the humongous world awaiting him for his arrival.


	3. Chapter 3: New Magic

Too Much

Chapter 3: New Magic

It has already been 2 months after Natsu left Magnolia. The guild was quieter than ever and everyone felt reluctant of insulting Natsu. Even Gray didn't visit the guild that often. Some even thought he died but they though wrong.

During these 2 months

During these 2 months, Natsu learned even greated magic. Natsu first visited a temple in China and learned all sorts of fighting techniques but the best one was each 12 Chinese zodiac move set. Of course, he has mastered the Dragon Move Set as he is a Dragon Slayer. However, these moves would not be so useful unless he was the animal itself. That is where the monk taught him Take Over Magic but with strong creatures.

Not only that, Natsu also went to Canada with the help of the transformation of the Dragon to learn more things. He learnt Requip Magic but since he was quite good at it, he can use different sets of armour and weapon at the same time. One of his weapons is Gravity Breaker. This sword is able to cut through any natural force against it but not physical force. Natsu does not have a lot of armour right now but one of them is the Life Armour which allows him to 'communicate" with nature to aid him in battle. An example is such as if there is a river nearby; Natsu would be able to move the water to his use or even could create a flood.

He met many people who also used Dragon Slaying Magic and they taught him. Igneel, unlike other Dragons, was the King of the Fire Dragons so the magic he taught would be the strongest unlike any fire dragon slaying magic. Now back to the point, he is known as the Elemental Dragon Slayer as he knows all of the Dragon Slayer elements but he learnt from those Dragon Slayers who were taught by kings or queens of the certain element.

So far, this is the magic he has learnt during these two months. What is he doing now you ask? Well this young mage is walking back to Magnolia to visit his fellow, blue friend.


End file.
